


I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone

by Dragon_and_Direwolf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Jonerys, Jonerys Remix 2020, Jonerys fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_and_Direwolf/pseuds/Dragon_and_Direwolf
Summary: Jonerys/LotR crossover fanart. Contribution to the Jonerys Remix 2020 event
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 25
Kudos: 187
Collections: Jonerys Remix 2020





	I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone

**Author's Note:**

> How much more classic fantasy does it get than LotR? I feel like the visuals of this scene fit Jon and Dany is well.
> 
> You know, I’m not here to moan about D&D fucking things up again but when GRRM said that the GoT ending would be bittersweet like LoTR this is exactly what I expected. 
> 
> This drawing is a nod to what should’ve been and what we could’ve had. Please, let’s keep the love for this ship going for a while longer. It’s been almost a year since D&D tried to destroy it for us but all they managed to do is ignite a fire inside of me to give these two characters everything they deserved ❤️


End file.
